7 DAYS
by MysteriousLAILA
Summary: If You Love Me, Then Stay Away From Me...
1. Chapter 1

**Thanku so much friends for your sweet welcome & for your reviews on my lst Abhirika fic & also a big thanku for your suggestions , your suggestions are really helpful for me . **

**I can continue that fic but not sure & about your confusion, yes in that fic Abhirika was already in physical relation but not married.**

 **Now in this story Abhirika is married .**

 **7- DAYS :**

A couple was sitting in a restaurant & the girl was seemed in anger ...

 **Tarika -** what is this Abhijeet...how can you do this to me..?

Abhijeet was trying to convince Tarika...

 **Abhijeet** \- Tarika...l am sorry yaar but plz try to understand...

 **Tarika(anger** )- what Abhijeet...what did you say last night..?

 **Abhijeet** \- l know...but now...

Tarika interrupts between him..

 **Tarika-** now what...(in determine tone) you are coming with me  & that is final...

Abhijeet trying to say something but Tarika cut him with...

 **Tarika-** no..l don't want to listen any excuse now...

 **Abhijeet** \- yaar , l am not giving any excuse...but believe me , tonight l can't come with you...

 **Tarika(angry)-** \- why...?

 **Abhijeet** \- -Need to go with Daya ...  
(Tarika raises her eyes) off course yaar for a case...

 **Tarika** \- ok ...kal raat yaad nahi thaa...

 **Abhijeet** \- mind se slip ho gaya...

 **Tarika** \- oh...really...you all guys are same Abhiheet...night mei kiye promises tum logo ko yaad hi kaha rahte hai...uss waqt bas har cheez ke liye yes bolte ho & in a day you forget all things..my friend says truth "all guys needs their girlfriend or wife only in night"...

 **Abhijeet(angry tone)-** Tarika..what are you saying...ha..l am not such type of guy...how can you compare me with others...l loves you  & l never forced you to do any thing...l respect your feelings & our relation depends on trust, then why are you saying like this..? oh….bcz your friend says that….right..

 **Tarika** \- no Abhijeet ,aisa kuch nahi hai…but you knows this is also a truth...(after taking a sigh) ok leave all that things & come with me ,there all will be waiting for us & you know that…

 **Abhijeet** \- Tarika...imp work hai...aaj raat thumare saath nahi jaa sakta...

 **Tarika(in anger)** \- fine...mai bhi nahi jaungi...

 **Abhijeet-** Tarika..what is this...thumari friend ki marriage hai, you should go...

 **Tarika(teasing)-** not alone Abhijeet...you go on your duty...off course your duty is your priority...

 **Abhijeet** \- Tarika, really sorry but l am really helpless yaar but you should go ...what will your friends think, about you...

 **Tarika** \- exactly Abhijeet, thats why l am not going alone..

 **Abhijeet** \- what do you mean...?

 **Tarika(angry)-** Abhijeet, meri friend kya sochegi mere bare mai, if you will not come with me..?  
Yahi ki mera husband bhi baki sab ki tarah sirf wife ka use karna janta hai , uski responsibilities lena nahi chahta...

 **Abhijeet(angry)-** Tarika what do you want to say...? ...Hamare bich jo bhi relation hai, we both are agreed for that. …..some time we have to do compromise  & you know about it very well….  
& what the meaning of this word "Use"  
I didn't use you...l loves you & always cares about you & you are thinking like this about me...

 **Tarika** \- compromise….how many times l have to do this Abhijeet..? l don't know , but the situation is not in your favor..…hardly l planned for something & you always do like this….you never have time for me…relation should not be like this Abhijeet…

 **Abhijee** t—I am also saying the same Tarika & now you doubt on me….l loves you , not only your body….& one more thing husband wife ka relation dono ki marji aur kushi se hi success hota hai..

 **Tarika** —yes, I agreed for that, bcz l loves you very much…but (in teasing tone) but you are a man Abhijeet may be you don't have same feeling for me…

 **Abhijeet** —what do you mean..?

 **Tarika** —ek husband ko apni wife se jo chahye , she can't denied for that but this is the only girl , who always suffers….

 **Abhijeet(angry)—** shut up Tarika ,now you are insulted me….tum mere bare mai, yahi sochti ho…. & kind for your information, I can also say the same thing for you…..& plz don't say girls mai aisi koi , feelings nahi hoti …

Abhijeet's word raise the anger bar of Tarika….

 **Tarika(angry)—** just stop it Abhijeet….now its enough…..kon kis ke bina nahi rah sakta , iska pata bhi chal jayega…

 **Abhijeet(teasing tone)—** oh..so now you want to break up…

 **Tarika** —not break up Abhijeet….l just want to proof , that , I am not the first one who takes the initiative…

 **Abhijeet** —what kind of initiative you are talking about…?

 **Tarika** \- l think, you better knows , what I am talking about…

 **Abhijeet** —ok…so how will you prove it..?

 **Tarika** —7 Days…

 **Abhijeet(surprise)** —7 days…what is your meaning..?

 **Tarika** —7 days Abhijeet…in these 7 days, we will keep away from each other….lets see, who will break the deal..?

 **Abhijeet(shock)-** Tarika , this is totally stupidity…

 **Tarika** — No Abhijeet….we loves each other , right... & this time, l really wants to see ,that our love is True or just a Physical Attraction…..

 **Abhijeet(shock)** — what….Physical Attraction…what are you saying Tarika…are you going mad?

 **Tarika—** no , I am not mad but I really wants to do this….

 **Abhijeet** \- so you need a proof of my love….kyuki thume lagta hai mai hi galat hu….

Mera pyar sacha nahi…

 **Tarika(sad)-** I really loves you Abhijeet  & l hope ki mera pyar , mujhse kabhi dur na ho…

And Tarika moved from there , Abhijeet was looking hurt & sad…

 **Abhijeet** —Tarika , you hurt me but believe me, l truly loves you...

….

…..

 **AT NIGHT- 11 PM**

 **Tarika(thinking)—** ye Abhijeet abhi tak aaya kyu nahi….hmm..Angry man….what does he think about himself…

Tarika was waiting for Abhijeet, she was angry on him but also worried about him…after some time she got more angry on Abhijeet….

 **Tarika(angry** )—where the hell he is…? seriously so much attitude he has…..

Now l am not going to wait for him, meri tou koi parwah hi nahi hai…..hmm…

Ek call tak nahi ki…..naraaj tou mujhe hona chahye & he is showing me the anger….l will not call him…

Tarika angrily threw her phone on couch & went for sleep…

 **NEXT MORNING IN FORENSIC LAB-**

Dr Salunke & Dr Tarika was working in lab …..

 **Dr Salunke** —Tarika, how is Abhijeet now..?

 **Tarika** —plz Sir..l don't want to talk about him…

 **Dr Salunke** \- oh..so you are angry on him…..sahi bhi hai….ab jiska husband itna careless ho, use angry hona bhi chahye….

On hearing Salunke's comment on Abhijeet , Tarika getting more angry on her husband….

 **Dr Salunke** \- so where is he now..? Hospital or Home…

Tarika got shocked after hearing the word "Hospital"..

 **Tarika** —Hospital….why Abhijeet would be in Hospital Sir…

 **Dr Salunke(surprising tone)—** Tarika , what are you saying bachha….you don't know anything…

 **Tarika(worridely** ) –plz Sir ,just tell me what happened to him…?

 **Dr Salunke** —last night ,someone shoot Abhijeet in an encounter, Daya had taken him to hospital….

As before Dr Salunke complete his sentence Tarika ran towards Hospital….

 **IN THE HOSPITAL**

In corridor Tarika met Daya…

 **Tarika(worriedly)-** Daya , where is Abhijeet ..?

 **Daya** —Relax Tarika..He is fine..don't take tension…

 **Tarika** —plz Daya…just tell me where is he now..? is he fine….? Salunke Sir told me..(Daya interrupts between her)

 **Daya** —Tarika , I told you na….he is fine …hath par goli lagi thee but he is out of danger now…he is in room no 25, you can met him..

Tarika moved fast towards Abhijeet's room…

R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanku so much friends for your Reviews…**

 **Rapunzel313, Abhirika mylove, love duo nd crazy for abhirika , Duo's girl Srija, Guest, km-fan, arooj,** **Guest , Abhirika romance, katherine, divya, Aditi, a.r, Deepthi, Guest , radika , kunalkk, priya, Aftab, Mira, Guest, A.S** **Angel, Sakshi, CIDATS16.**

 **A.S Anjana—you are one of my favorite Abhirika writer..Thanku for ur review..**

 **KamiKaze Black—Thanku for correcting me dear, actually l am not good in Hindi & English both….Both are not my language but l am learning…..Bcz of CID , now my Hindi** **is little good..Thanku for review.**

 **7 DAYS :**

Tarika entered in room & found Abhijeet was lying on bed with closed eyes…..on seeing him in that condition, she felt pain in her heart…..she moved close to him & sat beside him on a stool…her eyes becomes teary , she touched his forehead suddenly Abhijeet opened his eyes, instantly she pulled back her hand…. Abhijeet looked her & Traika tried to hide her teary eyes & start conversation with normal tone….

Tarika—hey…are you ok or feeling pain…?( she pointed towards his injured hand)….

Abhijeet—No, I am fine…

Abhijeet tried to sit & Tarika helped him to sit properly….

Abhijeet—when did you come..?

Tarika(in angry composed tone)—do you care about that….I am your wife Abhijeet, but no one didn't bother to inform me about you… at morning Salunke Sir told me that you are in Hospital…I think not only you everybody thinks that there is no importance of mine in your life , that's why no one informed me, that my husband was in Hospital…..

Abhijeet—Tarika, whats wrong with you yaar….yet you are angry on me but now you are blaming everyone…everybody knows how much important you are for me…plz Tarika don't blame on others…

At the same time Daya entered in room & found the tense environment between Abhijeet & Tarika, he understood the reason behind Tarika's angry mood & trying to make situation light…

Daya—what happened Boss….(looking towards Tarika) sorry Tarika , I know you are angry to not inform you at last night about Abhijeet but believe me l tried a lot to inform you but you were not picking up my phone & after that l got busy in Hospital formalities & all…I am sorry, I know you are hurt but plz try to understand , l was worried about Abhijeet & at that time except Abhijeet's health , there was nothing in my mind….

Tarika- Its ok Daya….l can understand plz don't say sorry …l know Abhijeet is not only your friend but your brother & you care him a lot & l am sorry to not picked up your phone, that was my fault not yours….

Abhijeet—plz yaar now close this topic plz…I am fine now & l just want to be free from here..(looked towards Daya) Daya yaar, plz talk to the Doctor about my discharge….l can't stay here more…

Daya smiled & slowly pat on his shoulder…..,

Daya—don't worry ,I'll talk to the Doctor, ( Daya to Tarika) Tarika mai Doctor se baat karke aata hu & plz don't angry on my Bro now…

Daya moved out from room…Abhijeet looked Tarika , who was seemed angry & worried….

Abhijeet—Tarika….l am sorry…

Tarika looked her with teary eyes, Abhijeet felt bad on seeing her like this….

Abhijeet—Tarika plz yaar, why are you crying….look at me , l am fine….plz don' t cry..plz..

Tarika(teary)—thume kya fark padta hai Abhijeet….l know, l am not imp for you but you are my life….l love you very much, l can't see you in pain….. l know sometimes , l behaved rudely but lt doesn't mean that l don't care you..tum mujhse naaraj ho jao its fine but plz don't be so careless about your health….if you are angry on me about yesterday evening then plz l am sorry & l am breaking my deal bcz nothing is imp but you….

Tarika was looking sad but she didn't want to lost Abhijeet at any cost….she was angry on him but her love was forcing her to take her step back & forget about her Self Respect Or you can say Ego…..

Abhijeet—Tarika , l know why are you saying like this but believe me, no one had any bad intension behind, not to inform you…Daya was calling you but you didn't pick up his phone…..plz don't take it any wrong way, even no one knows about our fight….

Tarika(shock)—Fight….we were not fighting Abhijeet, we are not kids…we had just a argument & now l am closing that topic, so plz forget about that…..l don't want any trouble…..

Abhijeet was about to say something suddenly Daya came inside the room….

Daya—Tarika , Doctor wants to check Abhijeet before discharge, so he is coming for check up, if he finds everything ok, then Abhijeet will be Discharge today….

Tarika—Thanks daya…

Daya—no need to say thanks Tarika…Abhi is my brother & l can't take any risk about his health…

Abhijeet(smiled)—Daya , l am fine..ok…

Daya—you are not a doctor Abhi….

At the same time Doctor came for Abhijeet's check up , Daya went outside for receiving a call & Tarika left with Abhijeet….after completing his check up….

Doctor—Mrs Abhijeet, your husband is fine now, but he need proper rest & plz take care about his medicine & diet & dressing must be changed regularly…

Tarika -I'll take care, anything else….

Doctor—No…nothing serious , don't worry , he'll be fine soon..& now you can take him at home….

Tarika—Thanku Doctor..

Doctor—Its my pleasure ( to Abhijeet) officer plz take care yourself ..( Abhijeet nodded with smile)

Doctor moved out from room & Daya came inside with ACP Pradyuman…

ACP—how is my son now..?

Abhijeet( smiling)—fit & fine…

ACP—ohh….fit & fine so what are you doing here…..?

Abhijeet(embarrass) - Sir aap bhi na….

ACP (caressing his hair) – apna khyaal rakha karo….tum yaha late jate ho aur sab kitna pareshaan ho jate hai….do you have any idea about that….(Abhijeet down his head ) plz take care yourself….so many lives depends on you, Abhijeet...plz don't forget about them….

Abhijeet—sorry Sir…

ACP—ok , now leave this topic & get ready for go home….happy now…

Abhijeet(smiling face)—very happy Sir..

ACP—aur ab ghar jakar, Tarika ko pareshaan mat karna….no nakhrebaji….

Tarika smiled on that…..

Abhijeet—Sir , why would l disturb her….?

ACP—karna bh i nahi….(looking at Tarika) aur agar isne aisa kuch kiya na.. tou Tarika, just inform me….I'll take his class…everyone laughed on it except Abhijeet, he was looking surprise that his Boss was taking her wife's favor….

After some time Daya came with discharge papers & Tarika helped Abhijeet to get ready…

Daya dropped Abhirika at their home & moved towards Bureau with ACP…

 **ABHIRIKA HOUSE**

Tarika brought Abhijeet in bedroom & helped him to sit properly…

Tarika gave him medicine along with some light food..after some time Abhijeet slept from medicine effect & Tarika made a call to Dr Salunke & took, one day leave ….

At night Tarika prepared dinner & arranged their dinner in bedroom …

Abhijeet woke up & saw the arrangement….

Abhijeet—tarika….there was no need to arrange our dinner here….mai bahar, hi aa jata…

Tarika—Abhijeet, you need rest….chalo ab fresh ho jao aur dinner kar lo….

After dinner tarika gave him medicine & completed all house chores…

Abhijeet was reading a novel, Tarika came inside bedroom & saw him reading …

Tarika—Abhijeet…stop reading now & try to sleep…

Abhijeet—No Tarika…. Actually, l was waiting for you..

Tarika—do you need something…

Abhijeet—No..l need to talk to you..

Tarika understood & trying to avoid that topic…

Tarika—plz Abhijeet….now you need rest. .we'll talk later…

Abhijeet—Tarika , why did you say ..you are breaking our deal….

Tarika—Abhijeet plz, close this topic now….l don't want any problem now….

Abhijeet—but l don't want to break that deal….

Tarika(shock)—what…what do you mean..?

Abhijeet—I know you are tensed about me …that's why you are breaking your deal but you are not happy with that …..

Tarika(sad smiling face)—its ok Abhijeet…girls made for compromises…& now, l accept it…

Abhijeet—no Tarika…if you think ,I am wrong at my place & my love is just physical attraction, then l wants to prove you , that l love you….you are not only a need for me...you are my life & lf you are not happy , how can l be happy, in my life…

Tarika(angry) –plz Abhijeet..don't say like this…lts hurt me….aur vaise bhi har taraf se takleef mujhe hi honi hai…..tumse pyar jo karti hu…tum mujhse dur rahoge, naraj rahoge…..I'll feel pain in both conditions….so plz forget about this..

Abhijeet(sad)—Tarika, today you made me realize… l don't deserve , even to share your problems & pain… I am your husband Tarika but not only for show my right on you, l want to become a person in your life , with whom you can share your problems & pain…. (take a sigh) you are talking about 7 days Tarika….l can live with you my whole life, without touching you bcz my love is not an attraction & lts my fault , if you don't have trust on me….but now I'll show you that my love is true & l really love you….

Abhijeet closed his novel & lay down on bed & trying to sleep…..Tarika was staring him & trying to find out , who is right & who is wrong…..

 **NEXT MORNING..**

Tarika was working in kitchen . .after preparing breakfast she moved towards bedroom…..

Tarika entered in room & found Abhijeet was coming from bathroom after taking a bath….Abhijeet was only in his boxers & stroking his hair with towel ….Tarika was looking him constantly….

Tarika(thinking)—seriously….my husband is the most handsome man of this world….

Abhijeet felt her stare & looked towards her…

Abhijeet- - you should knock the room before enter…

Tarika move forward & start folding blanket…

Tarika—knock. .but why….this is my room too, so why should l knock….

Abhijeet(tease)—bcz lt can be possible, after watching me like this, you may forget about your deal…

Tarika(cute angry face )- Shut up Abhijeet….l just came to inform you that breakfast is ready , so please come fast…& Tarika again got busy in Arranging the room…

Abhijeet—Tarika plz go…I've to get ready….

Tarika(surprise)—so what…why should l go….?

Abhijeet(tease)—bcz l can't change in front of you….

Tarika in anger threw the cloth on Abhijeet's face & moved out with ..

Tarika—come fast….(slowly murmur) samajhta kya hai apne aap ko….hunh…

After some time Abhijeet came out & they both took their breakfast silently….after doing breakfast, Tarika brought First-aid box…

Abhijeet—ye kissliye ..?

Tarika— I need to change your dressing...

Abhijeet—are yaar…baad mai kara lunga na…

Tarika(angry)—Abhijeet …don't behave like a kid…lts urgent…

Abhijeet got ready & Tarika did his dressing..

When Tarika stood up to move, her leg got stuck in table & she fall down on Abhijeet…..Abhijeet grabbed her..& they both looked each other's eye s & lost in each other …their faces was too close, they both forgot about everything & about to kiss ….suddenly Abhijeet realized something….

Abhijeet—Tarika…..(Tarika came back in present)….are you ok…?

Tarika realized & tried to stand up….

Tarika—yeah..…l am fine…

Abhijeet stood up & moved outside with..

Abhijeet—come fast , l am waiting for you…

Tarika nodded…..after some time they sat in car & moved towards Bureau silently….abhijeet dropped Tarika at Forensic lab & directly moved towards Bureau without looking her back…

Tarika(sad)—l love you Abhijeet….hope everything will be fine soon….

 **R & R.**

 **KEEP LOVING ABHIRIKA…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanku so much for your Reviews friends…..Guest, Duo's girl Srija, rapunzel313, km-fan, KamiKaze Black, ABHIRIKA JAI, love duo & crazy for abhirika, A.S Anjaana, abhirikamylove, CIDATS16, arooj, Aditi, Sakshi, Guest, Guest, Deepthi, Katherine, radika, Guest, divya, Guest, Manisha , mira, A.S Angel, Tropicallight , biki…Thanku so much Friends.**

 **bossnbear—Thanku so much for you sweet welcome dear, hope you'll like this story..**

 **Saku & Reya—sorry for late dear , hope you'll like this chap..**

 **Friends , In this chap, I've written more dialogues in Hindi, if you find mistakes, sorry for that..**

 **7 DAYS :**

In lunch time tarika called Abhijeet….

Tarika—Abhijeet , where are you…..? I am waiting for you, come fast na, I am really hungry….

Abhijeet(in sad tone )—Tarika, I am sorry yaar, actually I've to go court for an urgent work, so I can't come on lunch…sorry Tarika…. I really want to come, but..

Tarika(sad) –Its ok Abhijeet…I can understand….you do your work….

Abhijeet—tarika, sorry my love & plz don't skip your lunch…

Tarika felt happy on Abhijeet's concern…

Tarika—yeah , I'll take my lunch & Abhi tum bhi lunch kar lena..

Abhijeet-sure…..love you..

Tarika—love you too. ….

They had cut the call…

Tarika(murmur)—Abhijeet , I am missing you…(took a deep sigh) chalo Tarika ,vaise bhi , you are not feeling hungry, so let's move….

Tarika stood up to move, suddenly some one called her…

Anushka—hii…..Tarika…

Tarika looked her & felt happy to see her best friend….

Tarika(happy)—hii…Anu…what a pleasant surprise….what are you doing here…?

Anushka —jo yaha sab karne aate hai….are yaar lunch karne aaye thee….tu bhi na….kaise kaise questions karti hai…

Tarika—sorry yaar…bus thuje yaha dekhkar itna acha laga ki sab bhul gayi…

Anushka—ok..ok leave it yaar..just tell me , have you taken your lunch…?

Tarika—no yaar…actually…I am not hungry, so..

Anushks—seriously….madam, if you are not hungry then what are you doing here…?...lagta hai aajkal forensic mai koi kaam nahi hota, issliye khali bathkar bhook nahi lagti….kyu, am I right..?

Tarika(smiled)—Anu, tu bhi na…chal bait, sath mai khate hai…

Anushka—are kya baat hai….now you are feeling hungry…

Tarika—yes , bcz you've eaten my mind na & now I really need energy…

Anushka —Tarika…abhi batati hu thujhe…

Tarika- ok sorry baba….chal kuch order tou kar…

Anushks(happy)—ok taru...(she called waiter)….waiter….

She ordered food for them….

Anushka—what happened Tarika…you are looking sad…

Tarika—no Anu…aisa kuch nahi hai….

Anushka—Tarika, where is Abhijeet…? Tum log sath lunch nahi karte….

Tarika- vo actually , lunch tou saath karte hai but , Today he has some urgent work, so he can't come…

Anushka—tou issiliye hamari friend itni sad hai….apne pyare husband ko jo miss kar rahi hai…

Tarika—kya Anu tu bhi na….hamesha mazak karti rahti hai…

Anushka—mazak…Tarika, I am serious yaar…it means, you think your husband is not handsome…

Tarika(shy)- maine aisa kab kaha…..?

Anushka—ohh….. so finally you accepted …. Vaise yaar , your husband is a gentle man….sab se hamesha unki taarif hi suni hai…..seroiusly , you are very lucky Tarika, you have Abhijeet….

Tarika became sad, she was surprised to know that other people knew her husband well & she was the one, who doubted on her Husband….

Anushka—hey…madam, kaha kho gayi….kya yaar , I am praising your husband & you are feeling sad….

Tarika—nahi yaar aise koi baat nahi hai….

Anushka felt something wrong with Tarika & she wanted to solve her problem….

Anushka—kya baat hai Tarika…..mai kab se dekh rahi hu, you are looking sad….your body is here but mind is somewhere else….if there is any problem , you can share with me…..(found no response from Tarika) ….ok Tarika, I think you don't trust me….

Tarika—no Anushka…..aise koi baat nahi hai….actually….(Tarika tried to hide her eyes..) …

Anushka—Tarika , its ok …if you don't want to share then it's totally fine…I wish your problem get solved soon….

Tarika(lost) - don't know, what'll going to happen…?

Anushka—Tarika, why are you saying like this yaar…?

Tarika—vo Anushka baat ye hai ki…

Tarika explained everything to Anushka & she was shocked on hearing, what her best friend had done….

….

….

Anushka—Whatttt…..are you mad…ye kya kiya….Tarika itna gussa ki apne husband par hi trust nahi kiya….

Tarika- pata nahi yaar, mujhe us time jo sahi laga, maine kiya…I was so angry yaar….(like a kid) ..aur hum marriage bhi attend nahi kar paye…

Anushka- seriously Tarika…..you behaved like a kid…are gusse mai apne husband se aise deal koi karta hai kya….you re the first girl, who trying to keep her husband away bcz of some foolish reasons…..jo husband thume itna pyar karta ho, tum uss par doubt kar rahi ho aur vo bhi aisa….tell me, has Abhijeet forced you for doing something without your wish…answer me…

Tarika(down head)—No….

Anushka—I really don't understand, ki tune ye sab kiya kyu….? Aur ye sab kar ke, kya hasil hoga….?

Tarika- I don't know Anushka….pata nahi mujhe kya hua thaa….but uss time mujhe ye sab theek laga…

Anushka—theek….Tarika, apne husband par doubt karna, who love you so much, it's just a limit of stupidity….you know, abhi tum use apne aap se dur kar rahi ho aur thumare iss behave ke karan ho sakta hai kal vo tumse dur ho jaye…..

Tarika(felt fear)—Anushka , ye kya bole ja rahi ho…..aisa kabhi nahi hoga, Abhijeet love me very muck, he can't do this to me….he can't leave me alone , he knows , I love him a lot….

Anushka—suppose Tarika, you would be on his place & he doubted on you….what would you do….still you love him but you got hurt & this could be the reason of your separation….

You hurt him Tarika & he has self respect, if his wife doesn't trust him, what will he do…just think….

Tarika(confuse) - mai…..

Anushka—shyad tum uss se dur jane lagti….am I right…..although you were right but you behaved rudely with Abhijeet & hurt him by your words….

Tarika felt her mistake & realized in anger she did wrong with him…..

Anushka found, Tarika lost in her thoughts…..she kept her hand on her shoulder…..tarika got jerked…

Tarika- No Anushka….I can't lost him….

Anushka—Tarika, relax….dekho abhi sab theek hi hai…uss se baat karo , share your feeling with him, he will understand you & everything will be fine….

Tarika reminded Abhijeet's word….

 **Tarika, today you made me realize….I don't deserve, even to share your problems & pain…..I want to become a person in your life, with whom you can share your problems…..**

Anushka(worried) Tarika..are you ok…

Tarika- yeah…..I am fine…..thanku for your help Anushka…..

Anushka (smiled)- are abhi tou maine kuch kiya bhi nahi…..but be aware tarika, if a wife avoids her husband , other one can take advantage on it & your husband is one of them, who always be in other's eyes…..don't give such chance to anyone…

Tarika understood, what her friend was trying to say….

Tarika-Anushka….you made me realized my mistake…..so thanku….

Aushka- are yaar….. I am your best friend & I always want to see you happy…so ab koi tension nahi lena ok….everything will be fine….

Tarika gave a smile to her & after some time both of them finished their lunch & moved to their places….

Tarika entered in Forensic Lab & got busy in her work….

After one hour a confident voice echoed in Forensic Lab…

Girl—Hello, Dr Salunke….

Dr Salunke felt happy to see her….

Dr Salunke—o my God….what a pleasant surprise….

Girl—"o my God"….Dr saab, ab kya mai koi trouble hu….jo aap God ko yaad kar rahe hai….

Dr Salunke laughed on her comment….

Dr Salunke—you are really naughty ha….abhi bhi nahi badly…jaise pahle thee ab bhi vaise hi ho….

Girl—kya baat kar rahe hai Sir….mai ab aur bhi jyada beautiful aur smart ho gayi hu….

Tarika was confused about that new entry & her frank behavior with her senior….

Dr Salunke—vaise aaj yaha kaise….?

Girl—bass kuch kaam thaa, tou socha apne purane friends se tou mil lu …(looking here & there) your lab got changed…..(looking towards Tarika)…BDW..who is she….?

Dr Salunke—she is my junior….Dr Tarika….

Girl—oh….(to Tarika)…nice to meet you….

Tarika(smiled)—same here….(Tarika was about to ask her name but suddenly she asked)…..

Girl—vaise, Dr Salukne...wo 'Hero' kaisa hai….abhi bhi vaisa hi akdu aur angry man hai ya change ho gaya hai….

Tarika was confused on word" Hero"…

Dr Salunke(laughed)—are tum bhi na….abhi tak vo vaisa hi hai…..akdu aur angry man….

At the same time, Abhijeet, Freedy & Purvi entered in lab…

Abhijeet & Freedy got shocked after watching a well known face in lab after a long time….

Abhijeet—are Dr aap…..aaj achanak yaha kaise….?

Girl—oh….look Dr Salunke…..Hero ko yaad kiya aur ye hajir….

Abhijeet(confuse)—Hero….

Freedy—are sir aap bhi na….bhul gaye, ye apko kabhi kabhi Hero bhi bulati thee….

Abhieet(smile)—kya Dr , aap bhi na ….you are not changed…..

Girl—Abhijeet…Dr Niyati Pradhan, apne according chalti hai….others can be change for me but I am not…..

Abhijeet- seriouslly , you are same as before….

Dr Niyati(came close to Abhijeet)—you mean Beautiful….

Abhijeet(hesitatingly)—Yeah….Beautiful….

Dr Niyati Pradhan (naughty) – but you are looking more Hot then before…..abhijeet felt embarrassed bcz Dr Niyati was saying all this in front of his senior & juniors & most of the important, in front of his wife….on other side Tarika was shocked & angry on Dr Niyati, who was doing flirt with her husband in front of all…especially in front of her…

Abhijeet- ha..vo….

Dr Salunke—Dr Pradhan, apko shyad malum nahi , iss Hot bande ki marriage ho chuki hai….

Dr Niyati(shocked)—Whattt….Abhijeet you got married….are ab hum itne bhi bure nahi thee….

Abhijeet—kya Dr Pradhan….you always in mood of joke….

Dr Niyati—no Abhijeet I am not joking…..well leave it , marriage mai tou invite kiya nahi, at least ek dinner hi karo do….

Abhijeet—yeah sure….

Dr Niyati—BDW….who is the lucky girl…?

Freedy—are Dr Niyati….koi aur nahi…Dr Tarika hi Abhijeet sir ki lucky wife hai….

Dr Niyati turned towards Tarika ….

Dr Niyati—Congratulation Tarika….tumne sach main, mera dil tod diya….

Tarika(confuse)—Whatt….

Dr Niyati – aree..don't be shocked yaar…(turned towards Abhijeet) vaise Abhijeet , tonight I am coming on dinner with you….

Abhijeet—sure….tou aaj dinner hamare ghar par….

Dr Niyati—No Abhijeet….wife ka hath ka tou daily khate ho…aaj hum dinner bahar karenge…aur vo bhi sirf hum dono…

Tarika got more angry on Niyati' demand….

Abhijeet—but why not, at my home..?

Dr Niyati—kyu Abhijeet…you scared from your wife or she will not permit you to come with me on dinner….

Abhijeet—nahi vo…aisa kuch nahi hai….(Abhijeet found no words to give an excuse)….

Dr Niyati(tease) —ok …if you can't, then not to worry ….I can understand your problem….after marriage , you have to live your life according to your partner….sad life nahi….ab Freedy se hi puch lo….kyu Freedy….

Freedy(sad)—ha …Dr Niyati…..apni marji kahi chalti hi nahi …..

Abhijeet—aisa kuch nahi hai, Dr Pradhan…

Dr Niyati—well…. Abhijeet, I'll message you the place & time, hope you still have courage to take your decisions…..( to all )…ok Dr Salunke , now I've to move, hope we'll meet again….

Dr Salunke(smiled)—sure, Dr Niyati & takecare…

Dr Niyati(to Abhijeet)—see you on dinner ...

Abhijeet nodded...

Dr Niyati said good bye to all, gave a naughty smile to Abhijeet & moved from there…

Abhijeet smiled on her, suddenly his phone started ringing & he moved from lab with Freedy & Purvi for some urgent work ….

In Forensic Lab , Dr Salunke & Tarika left alone ….Dr Salunke got busy in work but Tarika was still in same position…

Dr salunke—what happened Tarika….

Tarika—nothing Sir….(after some seconds) Sir, kya vo Dr Niyati hamesha aise hi behave karti hai…

Dr Salunke—what do you mean by 'aise hi behave'….

Tarika—I mean, she is very bold …

Dr Salunke—ha vo tou hai….she has a bold personality & very intelligent…Abhijeet aur Dr Niyati …in dono ki tou baat hi alag thee…

Tarika(curious to know)—what do you mean…

Dr Salunke—I mean…kabhi fight karte thee aur kabhi ek dusre ko praise…..seriously dono ki alag hi bonding thee…sweet & sour….

Tarika felt an unknown scare in her heart….she thought, she was the only one who praised by Abhijeet but now she got to know , Abhijeet & Niyati praised each other & were good friends….she remembered Anushka's word & tried to sooth her heart with …

Tarika(thinking)—kya Abhijeet dinner par jayega….I don't think so….vo kabhi nahi jayega….vo bhi akele…..I have to talk with him….(to herself) ok Tarika aaj sab confusion clear ho jayega …..aur vaise bhi Abhijeet love me , vo kisi aur ke liye mujhe hurt nahi karega….& today l'll give surprise to him...(Tarika smiled) Abhijeet, Be ready for Surprise...

aaj ghar thoda jaldi chali jaungi, Sir se baat karti hu..

Tarike decided to talk with Abhijeet & hopeful for a lovely evening with her husband….

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

So what happens next & will Tarika succeed to make her evening lovely with her husband….?

 **KEEP LOVING ABHIRIKA.**


End file.
